DP Drabble Outlet
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: This is my drabble outlet, and for these I'm trying to get more descriptive and things... anaways, now playing Neck Rub! Enjoy and review! Most likely all of these are going to be DxS fluff.. you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I do not own DP as always! I'd seen other writers have a drabble thingy, so I was like, Why not me? Hence this first of many drabbles. Enjoy!**

A blue eyed boy wrapped his callused hand around the lightweight purple package. He gulped uneasily as he slowly climbed up the stone steps, and rang the ominous doorbell. A sleepy head emerged and yawned as she looked at the guest placed on her very clean doorstep. Her violet lips curved upward as she greeted her visitor. He responded sweetly back as he dusted his old red and white tennis sneakers on the welcome mat.

The teenage girl gestured him in as he plopped down on the old saggy couch. His blue eyes light up when he saw the girl coming down to sit by him. She laughed and questioned him for a bit. He started to laugh as he pulled out the slim package, but then wagged his finger. The girl, clearly disappointed, sauntered off to find some refreshments for the two of them. The teenage boy relaxed as he stretched and laid down on the extremely comfortable couch. It wasn't long until the long day caught up with him and he was fast asleep.

The girl came in through the slim entry way with a smile upon her violet lips. She quietly placed the two glasses down as she put a warm quilt over his shivering body. Her cheeks became a rosy red as she leaned down to kiss him on his warm forehead. The boy smiled in his sleep as he rolled over onto his side. She smiled and quietly grabbed her phone. Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she took a picture of the sleeping raven haired boy. Her eyes then lingered over the small package.

Letting curiosity get the best of her, she scampered over and retrieved the lilac purple package from the dusty ground. She eagerly ripped open the weak wrapping and gasped. She heard the boy moan in his sleep. His blue eye shot open as he gasped. The girl explained her mistake, but asked the boy why did he give her such a wondrous gift? The boy traced the crystal rose with his worn finger, and replied with a huge grin on his face:

"Because I love you, Sam."

**There ya be! First drabble! Review please and the next one will be whenever I get inspired! Which probably won't take long…XD Anaways, review! **


	2. Rain Drops

**I was listening to depressing piano music, and this came to be! Enjoy! It has DxS fluff in a way… just read and see! **

Her violet eyes whispered pain as she saw the two lovers sit down on a maple bench. The blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around the feminine shoulders of an African American teenager, who cooed affectionately and snuggled her head into his chest. Sam's fragile heart was snapped in two as Danny and Valerie kissed. That's all she saw as her black combat boots ran swiftly home in the rain. The puddles echoed her pain as she ran up the stone steps and shut the door quietly behind her.

Her eyes filled with tears as she retrieved a purple leather bound journal from underneath the abyss under her gothic bed. The words of sadness became pages of longing and hopelessness as tears streamed down her face. Sam cried out in agony and threw her pen across the room. But her heart wretched when she saw what it had landed by.

Slowly but surely she slumped off her bed and trudged in grief over to the object. The object was quickly squeezed to her chest as she collapsed onto the ground crying.

Danny had given this to her.

Danny gave this to her on Valentine's Day.

Danny was the only word she thought as she sat on the wooden floor crying.

FLASHBACK

"Sam, I want you to have this..." squeaked a nervous Danny as he handed her a small package. Sam eagerly opened it and gasped.

"Danny-you didn't have to-"

"But I did, didn't I?" His blue eyes sparkled in amusement. Sam laughed happily and carefully lifted the necklace of the blue box, admiring it.

"Help me put it on?" she asked softly. Danny blushed and wrapped his hands around Sam's creamy white neck. He swiftly clasped the two ends together.

"You like it?" he asked with concern.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you!" cried Sam with delight as she kissed him on the cheek. Danny's eyes widened as he placed his hand on where her purple lipstick smudged. Sam blushed madly.

"Uh... Your welcome?" questioned Danny.

END FLASHBACK

That was the day that Sam Manson and Danny Fenton had begun dating. _But no more..._thought Sam sadly as her delicate fingers laced the violet necklace. She placed it gently in the navy blue box and collapsed onto her bed into a world of broken dreams.

**Not as good as the first one… but whatever! Hoped you liked and review please! **


	3. Lemon Twist

**Hi everyone! I don't own DP, Darth Vader, Star Wars, or Lemon Twist. I do own the idea I got for this from this certain person in my Orchestra class…:D Enjoy! **

My smooth fingers glided across the old piano keys as I began to skillfully play Darth Vader's theme. Personally, I thought Darth Vader was the most gothic of all the Star Wars people. First off, he's on the Dark Side-always a plus. I continued to ponder over Darth Vader as I slowly got lost into the entrancing song of the piano until a deep voice broke the spell of solitude.

"Hey." My combat boots quickly skidded around to meet a pair of old red and white tennis shoes.

"Danny, you scared me!" I scolded as I gathered my black binder and scattered papers. His blue eyes danced with delight as he sat down on the rickety stool.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he apologized sheepishly. "But that was really good! Since when did you play piano?" I rolled my eyes and sat down on a plastic chair.

"Since after they forced me to play the violin..." I sighed. Yea, that's right- my way to cheery parents forced me to play a puny violin. But as much as I hate to admit it, I've grown to love my spray painted black violin. It even has a name, if you can believe that. Don't laugh, Danny has feelings too! The violin Danny, not Danny.

"Dang," said Danny as he cracked his skinny knuckles, "At least I got a choice. Cello is actually pretty cool!" Danny, on the other hand, had willingly joined Orchestra. Which I didn't mind. At all. I smiled as I stood up and leaned against the piano.

"Let me guess: Lemon Twist?" I 'guessed' as his blue eyes met mine.

"Yep! Its practically the only piece I know how to play!" he laughed as he began to play (or tried to) Lemon Twist.

"Hey! It's not bad! Only 150 more times and you'll get it perfect!" I chuckled. Danny smiled and was about to say something when the annoying bell rang.

"Ready to go to English?" teased Danny as we walked out the small door.

"That would be a total no!" I groaned as we walked side by side to English class, _together._

**Yep. Totally a drabble. XD Review please! **


	4. Axe

**I am back! XD This drabble was inspired by a certain…smell… Mmm… Oh, am I still typing? XD Anaways, enjoy! And I don't own DP! **

A tired moan was heard as a sleepy head emerged from the violet blanket. Her fist banged on the annoying device as she stretched and yawned. Her violet eyes darted to an attractive picture as she smiled hazily.

A boy about fourteen was staring back at her, his blue eyes dancing with laughter as he smiled with his tongue sticking out. A thin finger pointed into bunny ears looked playful as the boy's eyes looked up in playful annoyance.

Sam sighed as she set the small picture of Danny down. She collapsed onto the large bed and breathed deeply in, hoping to imagine his scent. Her violet eyes widened in shock as she bolted upward. Did she really just smell... No, she mused to herself, you're just imagining his smell- wait... Since when do I care what he smells like? She pondered this as she rummaged through the oak walk in closet, searching for something in particular. Her fluffy purple slippers thumped on the carpeted Goth floor as she stepped on her tippy-toes to retrieve something.

A wisp of cold air aroused her as she teetered back and forth, causing her to stumble and be caught by... By what?

"Danny! What are you doing here?" she growled in fake annoyance. He lifted an eyebrow in shock as he replied,

"What? Am I not allowed to see my favorite person in the whole wide world?" he teased as he transformed back into Fenton.

"Nope!" cackled Sam as she led him out of the walk in closet. She motioned him to sit on her plush bed as she leaned against the sturdy wall.

"Aw, come on Samm-" He stopped in mid sentence as Sam glared at him evilly.

"Sam!" quickly corrected Danny. "What were you looking for anyways? Something important?" Her pale face quickly turned red as she went across the room and started to randomly push aside some doodles.

He rolled his icy blue eyes and snuck behind her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and twirled a surprised Goth around.

"What were you looking for?" he asked again, his icy blue eyes piercing into her amethyst ones. Her eyes averted to the messy floor as she answered:

"A piece of you..."

A chuckle escaped from his throat as she angrily pushed his hand away and turned around. Her thin arms crossed as he poked her on the shoulder.

"What? Aren't you creeped out?" she replied crossly.

"Turn around and see..." was the soft reply. She sighed and turned around to be greeted by a kiss. A soft, gentle kiss that caused her to drop the can in shock.

"You don't need a piece of me..." said Danny. " You already had all of me the day I met you... and can I use some of that Axe you were hiding behind your back?" Sam laughed cheerfully and the smell of axe drifted from one heart to another.

**Oh yes I did! A oneshot on Axe! XD Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Honestly, this is a drabble. A really short drabble. ENJOY! Oh, I don't own DP! **

My throat groaned as I tried to gasp for air, but my attacker never stopped. His callused hands weaved circles around my pale skin.

"Aaah! Stop it you fiend!" I blurt out in horror as I try to resist. His evil blue eyes danced in laughter as he pounced on me.

"Never!" he shouted defiantly as his crafty fingers began to tickle my skinny belly.

"No-ah-STOP IT!" I giggled as I tried to escape from his malicious hands.

"Why should I?"

"Danny!" I shouted as I glared at him.

"Fine." He gruffly replied and released his grasp on me. "Do you have any other brilliant ideas we can do?"

"Well..." I said slowly , "There is one thing..."

"What?"

"Can we go flying? Please?" His raven black hair flopped around as he nodded.

"Sure! Anything for my S-" he coughed loudly and looked away.

"Wrong tube." he muttered, blushing lightly as he kicked at my black desk.

"Uh huh. I see. So, anything for /your/ Sam?" His blush turned even deeper.

"It's fine. But let's go flying!"

He grabbed my pale hand. My face grew warm as I remembered the old saying:

_A friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart._

**I thought of this drabble when my mom put up this one sign with that saying on it…so yea! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Hobby

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this in like forever, but here I am! Enjoy a hundred word Drabble! Enjoy! I don't own DP!**

Hobby

His hobby was...would you say, odd.

Everyone expected him to have a heroic hobby, perhaps a thrilling one, or even better, a manly hobby. But unknown to his adoring fans, he had a shocking one. A rather unique one at that. People would gasp in horror to see their hero sunk so low as do to his favorite hobby. Our hero slowly looked around the room as he searched for the one thing that was so horrifying, so unrealistic of an ideal hero to do, that people would laugh perhaps.

"Aha! There's my knitting needles! That's where they were!"

**Hope ya liked! Review please! Next update is whenever I think of something that's a Drabble! XD**


	7. Bounce!

**Heya! Okay, so my plan for this is to do 100 word drabbles, based on a random word from a word generator. Today's word is BOUNCY! Enjoy!**

Bounce

"Are you serious?" were the first words that came out of Danny Fenton's mouth.

"Yes, Danny boy, I am serious. Imagine all the fun you'll have with your friends! And not to mention the goth chick you like-LIKE!" explained his fudge loving father.

"Dad!" cried Danny in embarrassment as his cheeks flushed. "It's Sam, and I don- well, I dunno, may- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he exploded. "The point is I would be the laughing stock of the entire school!" Jack chuckled at his son's antics.

"Danny, I already bought the perfect bouncy castle for your party!"

"Well, at least it's not about ghosts..." he muttered.

"Ghosts? Danny boy, that gives me the perfect idea! It can be a GHOST BOUNCY CASTLE!"

His son's eyes widened in foreseen horror as he promptly fainted.

**Poor Dan Dan, oh! This was BEFORE he turned half ghost! REVIEW PLEASE! Next update: Whenever I get inspired! Oh, and any request for a certain word, leave a comment and I'll do it most likely! Anywho, review please!**


	8. Birthday!

**Heya people out there in FF land! It's my bday, and I wanted to write a drabble on my birthday... Was gonna be a oneshot but it was too short...Haha, and part of this actual happened today! I don't own DP and enjoy**!

A light rain pattered against the worn sidewalk as multiple shuttle buses pulled into the high school. Two friends raced out of one of the buses and immediately stepped into a giant puddle.

"Oh joy... My brand new jacket is wet!" complained Sam as her eyes narrowed. Her companion laughed as his black bangs fell perfectly over his baby blue eyes.

"Sam...it's just a jacket!" he teased as he placed a hand on her wet shoulder. She looked back at him, and if you looked really carefully, you could see a light pink spread across her cheeks.

"Haha, very funny Danny..." she said sarcastically, casually letting his hand continue to rest on her shoulder. He laughed and ruffled up her hair, causing her to blush even more and smile even. They began their descent down to their separate bus on a small hill.

"You know, your one of the couple people to wish me happy birthday..." she commented. She recalled earlier that day, when no one knew it was her birthday, but she hadn't minded. She did have a gothic reputation to uphold, after all... She was snapped out of her flashback by a grin on Danny's face as he replied:

"Course I did! I'm like you..." He trailed off as he walked up the stairs to his bus.

"See ya Danny!" Sam called out.

"See ya Sammy..." replied Danny as he smiled and vanished around the corner. Her lips twitched upward as she smiled in a very un-gothic way. She began to walk happily to her regular bus, avoiding all the mud puddles threatening to kill her happy mood. Her combats boots suddenly came to a halting stop when a look of confusion passed over her face.

"What on Earth did Danny mean by that?"

**Yea, what DID Danny mean by that? Leave a review saying what you thought it meant, and ya! XD**


	9. GB to FT!

**Explanation to this weird Drabble: So basically(this was based off a conversation on my shuttle bus! XD) the trio are playing a medieval game online, where you have quests and things...on that note, I don't own DP and enjoy!**

GhostBoy has logged on.

FryerTuck has logged on.

GB to FT: Fryer Tuck... I have a quest for you...,

FT to GB: What is it oh annoying Ghost Boy?

GB to FT: ANNOYING?

FT to GB: Er...did I say annoying? I meant cunning...

GB to FT: Suuuuuuure...anyways, your quest is to first, get the magical book of spells from the troll underneath the bridge.

FT to GB: But don't you have to throw the troll out the window?

GB to FT: What window?

FT to GB: You know..the window that destroys his soul...that one?

GB to FT: -.-" Tuck...that's a different quest. Actually, it's your next quest but for now! FIND THAT HORSE!

FT to GB: WHAT HORSE?

GB to FT: The cyclopicorniphion!

FT to GB: Eh...English?

GB to FT: *sighs* A horse with one eye, a unicorn horn, and a dolphin tail...did I mention the tentacles?

FT to GB: What does that thing have to do with the quest?

GB to FT: Duh, EVERYTHING! Now go find that cyclopicorniphion!

GothGirl has logged on.

GG: What on Earth are you guys talking about?

GB to GG: THE QUEST! Duh!

GG to GB: Can I chuck you two out the window?

GB to FT: *gasps* SHE'S THE TROLL! RUN! SHE WANTS THE CYCLOPHICORNIPHON!

GG to GB: I AM NOT A TROLL! And a cy...whatchamacallit?

FT to GG: Read above ye evil troll...*glares*

GG to FT: THAT'S IT!

GhostBoy and FryerTuck are currently busy.

GG: *laughing* Mwhehehehe...

**Hahah, oh! And last chapter, I'm sorry to say I actually misheard the person it was based off of...so we'll never know what Danny meant! Anywho, review please! :)**


	10. Dialouge Fun!

**Le gasp! It's a miracle! I'm uploading BEFORE school! Haha, I don't own DP and enjoy the story only containing dialogue...what you don't see may deceive you...**

"Danny"

"Danny."

"I just said that!"

"Oh...um..."

"Dan Dan!"

"Danny boy!"

"Clueless!"

"He is clueless, he hasn't discovered your undenying lo-ow!"

"Shut it, Tucker!"

"Hey guys, what's-"

"Ghost boy!"

"Invisobill!"

"-up? And INVISOBILL? Man, can't they see the giant D floating on my chest?"

"Phantom!"

"Rebel scums!"

"That's Star Wars, and it's 'scum', not 'scums'!"

"Guys?"

"So? It doesn't matter! Danny's on my side right?"

"Er...Sam?"

"No, he's on MY side! Right Invisobill?"

"That's not my name, and guys...?"

"Dan Dan obviously wants to be on MY side...right Clueless?"

"GUYS!"

"What?"

"What are you doing? Naming off all the names you guys can think for me, and now fighting over Star Wars?"

"Yea, that's about it!"

"Wait...I can think of one more..."

"Tucker...that mishcevious gleam in your eyes usually doesn't mean something good is going to happen..."

"Tucker, if you even think of doing that your going on a date with my combat sho-MMMMMMM!"

"MMMM! Mmmm..."

"Mwhehehe...time for a little snapshot..."

"S-Sam? I'm so sorry, Tucker was being a-"

"Don't be...I-I enjoyed it actually..."

"Really?"

"Really..."

"So you don't think I'm a terrible kazoo player?"

"Nope...not at all...*cough* clueless*cough*"

"WHY AM I CLUELESS?"

**Haha, how many of you thought Danny kissed Sam? Huh? XD Ah well, I enjoyed writing this...reviews please?**


	11. Blue Plaid

**Heya everyone! Lil Drabble, wrote it at night, so sorry for terrible grammar and shortness! Based on a true story, so enjoy my awkwardness! I might do a longer story based on dancing in Spanish...we'll see! I don't own DP!**

It only took a glance. Sure, I was focused on other things, such as important Amity Park Tests, which we had to take on the new PCs in the Media Center. I was actually somewhat excited to go to Esperanto, a new language available in our school, to take a break from the oh so boring math test. Esperanto seemed like heaven to this math test.

I pushed out my semi comfortable chair and waited for Danny, who was still gathering his things. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at him, him being amazing and all. And that's when that innocent piece of blue plaid fabric just so happened to peek out.

My face immediately turned vermillion, glancing anywhere but there. It's not like I haven't seen Danny in his boxers before... He's dropped them three times in one week before! But still...seeing your crush like that kinda makes you have mental images you don't want.

"Sam? You ready to go to Esperanto?" Danny's somewhat cheerful voice shook me from the awkward thoughts. I nodded and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Uh, yea! Come on, we'll be late again!" I said, grabbing his hand, and left the awkward thoughts in the Media Center.

Of course, Tucker just HAD to bring up the subject of blue plaid later...

**Blue plaid. Never thinking of it the same way again. XD**


	12. Neck Rub

**This... I don't THINK it's poetry, more like... chopped up story. XD I don't know what you call it... I KNOW! I dub thee a drabble! I don't own DP and enjoy my weird reasoning! **

He rubbed his neck nervously.

Unintentionally, of course.

It was a habit, a thing of repitition.

He couldn't help it.

But it was consistent, constant,

Like the sun rising and setting each day.

Or like the moon shining brightly at night each and every day.

You get the point.

So why did he do it so much?

Was it natural? A good possibility, but it was too scattered to be technically constant.

Or was it...nervousness?

How was it that he only rubbed his neck when telling a lie-

_Or when SAM was in the room?_

Every time Sam showed up, he was a nervous wreck,

rubbing his neck nervously

or blushing

or smiling goofily.

Maybe that is why

Danny Fenton rubs his neck nervously.

Or maybe it's because he lost the game?


End file.
